


Windows - Reprise

by brigitwritesstuff



Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, fradams, lord pls dont let any of the cast read my bullshit amen, this is shit but im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigitwritesstuff/pseuds/brigitwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ben have to board together again. The same-old-same-old arguments arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows - Reprise

          The sun had set, and the six of them retired to their rooms. John sat on his bed with an unhappy look on his face. Not that that was new for him. "Why did they put us together?"

          "Because I'm your best friend." Ben said, looking out the window at the street.

          "See how you think of yourself." He said bitterly.

          "I also think of myself as the only one among us who will tolerate you and your habits." He turned around to see his expression of offense. It never got old.

          "I'll have you know I am very clean, I don't snore, I'm a restful sleeper, and I never move around things that aren't mine." The whole while he counted off the virtues on his fingers.

          "But you're so disagreeable."

          That hurt his feelings a little bit. "Or maybe everyone else is rude."

          "Ah, yes, I'm sure that's it." He turned back to the window and surveyed the street more. "And really, if you don't think we're a good match, then consider us all that was left. James is of course going to board with Thomas, and Hamilton is with Washington, naturally." Once more, he looked at John. "You're stuck with me."

          "And I suppose the feeling is mutual." He perked up a little at his own joke. He was secretly glad to be with Ben. The others were mean to him.

          "Mmm." He replied absent midedly, watching people and cars pass by. After a second of contemplation, he opened the window. The winter air was extremely cold.

          "Oh, Ben! For the love of God, shut the window!"

          "No! It's good for you!"

          John let out a frustrated groan that could have woke the dead. "Please, I don't want to have this argument again. It died over 2 centuries ago! Let it rest and shut the window!"

          "I maintain that the cold is healthy." Now he had his head partially stuck outside, mostly to drown out the sound of John's bitching.

          "You know what? I'm going to find a real doctor. They know more now than you and they can tell you the truth."

          "Fine! But tonight, it remains open."

          "No! Ben, we've tried your way. Let me have mine this time."

          He brought himself back in and looked at John. "How about this: Tonight we leave it open, and if the doctor you find proves me wrong, I will apologize to you."

          "What good is that?"

          "You get the satisfaction of seeing me embarrassed."

          He considered it. "Alright, I accept. And you'd better be pretty humiliated to make this worth it."

          "Yeah, I'm sure."

          About an hour later, the two were in their beds for the night. Ben was sleeping soundly, softly snoring every now and then. John was freezing and mad. No matter how he lied down, he couldn't get warm. The blankets over him weren't sufficient against the wind blowing inside. Angrily, he went over to Ben's bed and took all his blankets, muttering under his breath.

          After a minute or two, Ben woke up and noticed they were gone. "Hey, what happened here?"

          "I took your blankets."

          He sat up and looked at his friend, still unhappy under a mountain of fabric. The man was infuriating.

          Ben got up and made his way to him. "Care to explain?"

          "It's too damn cold."

          He sighed and climbed into John's bed. "Then I'm sleeping here."

          "What? No, get out."

          "If you want to take my blankets, you'll have to take me too."

          John turned on his side to face him. "It's the inn all over again."

          "Only because you're pain."

          He turned again. "At least you're not as cold as the air. You're like a fire."

          "And you're chilly as a corpse. If you died in your sleep, how long do you think it would take Abigail to notice?"

          "Well how does Deborah feel sleeping with a furnace?"

          He giggled. "Unlike you, we don't do much sleeping."

          "Excuse you! We have had five children!"

          "Yeah, because you're stupid."

          "And you're insufferable."

          Ben giggled. "Goodnight, John."

          "Goodnight."


End file.
